To Live Without Love
by The Lonely God With a Box
Summary: Sequel to Pity the Living. Severus Snape is arrested by Aurors for the murder of Dumbledore, and faces The Kiss as punishment. M for references back to Pity the Living. No slash.
1. Arrest

**A/N: By popular demand, I'm writing a sequel to Pity the Living. I'm rating this one M because Pity the Living was rated M and things from that story will come up. I honestly don't know where this story will go, or how long it will be. Thanks for your support. It means a lot to me.**

"Expecto Patronum!" Severus shouted, as he cast his doe in front of him. The doe shot off after a moment of meeting Severus' eyes.

"I don't think there's anyone you're going to be able to contact," someone else said. "No one who cares, anyway." Severus looked daggers at the man.

"Just arrest me, and cut the chatter," he said. Severus held his wrists out as the other man put invisible cuffs on him. "You can see how dangerous I am, resisting arrest like this," Severus sneered, shaking his invisible shackles. Raven squawked from a bookshelf up high. She flew out the open door.

"Ha, even your bird abandons you," the man said.

"No, the bird went where I told her to," Severus replied gruffly. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Harry lay on his back on a couch reading a book. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, jeans, and boots. It was the way he always dressed now. And he read a lot. He read more than Hermione, he thought ruefully. Reading was his only escape. Maybe it wasn't always the healthiest escape, but it kept him from suicide or self-harm, and that was all he expected to accomplish at this time. Perhaps he'd find a way to heal better eventually. Something moved in the corner of his eye and he jumped to his feet.

A ghostly doe stood before him. He looked at her curiously, knowing she must bear a message from Severus, but no idea why. Whatever it was, it must be urgent to send it magically. Then the doe began to speak in Severus' voice.

"Harry, I'm sending this patronus in a hurry. I'm being arrested by Aurors as I speak. You need to stay clear of me. You've had enough go wrong, I don't want to draw you into further trouble. I fear that it won't take the Ministry long to deal with my charges of Dumbledore's death, and I'll either receive life in Azkaban or the Kiss. I'm sorry I failed you, but perhaps it's better that you were never seen with me. Spinners End and everything in it will be yours after my trial. I hope you live a happy life. Find someone, and build a family. You're strong, and you can move on. Good-bye, Harry."

The doe blew away as Harry sat down on the couch in shock. He rubbed his face in his hands trying to understand what the doe had just told him. Severus was going to his trial for Dumbledore's murder, and it was a foregone conclusion that he would be found guilty. Undoubtedly the Wizengamot would want to punish him with the full extent of the law. After all, he had killed Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh, God," Harry said in prayer. His black cat began to rub against his feet. He had gotten him in hope that having an animal dependent on him would help end his desire for self-harm. It had, a bit, but he had also grown fond of the animal. Midnight, as he called the cat, was always there for him. He never judged. The cat meowed and looked up at Harry. It was like the cat knew something was wrong. Harry leaned back and the cat jumped in his lap, purring, and curled up. Harry began stroking the cat. He didn't know how long he stayed there, thinking, but finally he got up, and the cat jumped before he could fall. There began a tapping at a window, and Harry opened it to find Raven flying in.

Harry began to dig through a cupboard filled with things. He was literally throwing things over his shoulder as he aimed for the furthest, darkest corner. Finally he came out, holding a dusty wand. He slipped it in his sleeve and smiled. It was a genuine smile, not sarcastic, or pained like he usually did. He had to admit there was something good about holding his old wand. Then he went back to sorting through the pile of things strewn throughout the room. He found his black cape and put it on. Then, he apparated away with a bang.

* * *

_"Wow,"_ Harry thought after regaining his balance. _"I've really been away from this too long."_ He was in Hogsmeade, and it was dark. Well, it was near midnight, of course it would be dark. He began to walk through the sleeping town, and could see Hogwarts in the sky. He continued his march through the town and then up to the castle.

A couple hours later, Harry was banging on the school gate.

"Oi! Open up!" Harry called. Soon he heard a grumbling getting louder as a shadow came closer.

"Who's there? What do you want?" the shadow said, raising a lantern.

"Filch!" Harry said. He grinned. He'd been out of contact with humanity for so long that he was happy to see even Filch.

"Who's banging?" Filch growled.

"Harry Potter, sir. I need to get in." Harry was still grinning.

"You're still not leaving this old school in peace, are you? You're not even attending here. Do you have an appointment with anyone?"

"No, sir," Harry said, "But Professor McGonnagall will let me in if you let her know I'm here."

"But I don't have to let her know," Filch muttered.

"Then I'll wait here till morning," Harry said simply.

"Fine, fine," Filch conceded. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of the Headmistress' wrath if Harry Potter - her precious Harry Potter - was left outside the school all night. He opened the gate, and Harry walked through. It slammed behind him.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said. They walked in silence back to the castle where Filch opened the door and Harry went inside. He threw the hood of his cape back. The castle was absolutely still.

"Sorry to have disturbed you, sir," Harry said, holding his hand out. "I promise you won't even know I'm here." Filch looked at Harry's hand warily. He seemed to be inspecting it for any sort of jokes or pranks. When he couldn't see anything amiss, Filch took Harry's hand and Harry gave it a firm shake. Then Harry left.

Harry had been nice to the grouchy old man because he knew that everyone had a reason for the way they were. Perhaps he had been through something that left him so grouchy. Harry didn't know, and he didn't want to know. All he knew was that he was determined to be kind to everyone and everything that crossed his path. Even Filch.

He found that he had not forgotten his way around the castle. In a little while, he found himself at the library, with various books pulled from the shelves. He had cast a Lumos charm to read by. By morning he was asleep over his books, his wand tip still glowing.

* * *

"Harry Potter!" a woman cried. "Is that you?"

"Hmm?" Harry said as he looked up and straightened his glasses, pulling his eyes into focus. "Professor McGonnagall!" he said standing up so suddenly the chair fell over. Harry whirled and picked it up. "Sorry," he said.

"Harry!" she exclaimed again, this time hurrying over to him, giving him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to research something," he said, breaking the contact. McGonnagall picked up a pile of the books and began to look at their titles.

"_The Basics of Wizarding Law, Punishments of Wizarding Law, Obscure Wizarding Law, Wizarding Law Made Simple, Loopholes in Wizarding Law._ What do you think you're going to do? Be a lawyer?"

"Something like that," Harry smirked. Suddenly McGonnagall sat down across where he had been sitting, so Harry followed her lead.

"Have you been alright with Severus?" she asked quietly.

"Um..." Harry started, his eyes getting wide, "Yeah, he's been really decent." Harry nodded to try to convince her of this.

"Something's wrong, Harry," she stated. "I don't know what, but you don't usually dress like that. And why would you read about Wizarding law? Has he done something to you?"

"No!" Harry said emphatically. "He has never hurt me. I - I just need to know something." Just then a short little man burst into the room.

"Headmistress!" he called, and McGonnagall turned in her seat.

"Yes, what it is, Filius?" Filius Flitwick held a copy of the Daily Prophet above his head as he handed it to McGonnagall. She took one look at it and then dismissed Flitwick.

"Harry," said said, turning the paper so he could read it. "Does this have anything to do with your new interest?" The headline on the paper read, _"Severus Snape to be Brought to Justice - Finally."_

"Yes, ma'am," Harry said. "It has everything to do with it."

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you think? Should McGonnagall ever find out why Harry has changed? Ideas for where the story should go are very welcome. Thanks for all your help in advance. :)_**


	2. To Live Without Love

A little first year crept into the library, holding a piece of paper. Harry saw him over the top of his book, but otherwise ignored him until he stood directly in front. The young boy looked at the ground and shifted his balance from one foot to the other as he played with the corner of the rolled up paper.

"Yes?" Harry asked when it seemed the boy would not just go away.

"This is from Professor McGonnagall," the boy said holding the scroll out. "Are you really Harry Potter?" The boy almost breathed the last sentence. Harry snorted.

"Yes, last I checked anyway," he said. "Thank you." He motioned for the boy to be off, and he had scampered away obediently. Harry opened the scroll.

_"Meet me in my office as soon as you can."_

That was all it said. Harry shrugged, and stuffed the parchment into his pocket, leaving the books as they were. In a few minutes he was at the Headmistress' office.

_"What's the blasted password?" _Harry thought. He paced for a moment. "Albus Dumbledore," he guessed. The gargoyle didn't move. "Harry Potter?" Still nothing. "Severus Snape." The statue jumped aside, and allowed him passage.

* * *

"Hello, Harry," McGonnagall said. "Please take a seat. Do you want some tea?"

"No, thank you, Professor," he said, settling down. "You had a reason you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Harry," she said. "You aren't yourself. I feel that it's my duty - as your former head-of-house - to address whatever is clearly troubling you." For the second time that day, Harry snorted. Well, this was becoming quite a habit with him.

"You never felt that was your duty before," Harry accused. McGonnagall blushed slightly. She knew what he meant, but he continued anyway. "When I was with the Dursleys, you never asked me what went on there. I begged not to go back, and you still never asked if there was anything wrong. You never cared about Harry. You cared about Albus Dumbledore's prized Boy-Who-Lived. Why should care now? I'm sure there's some other student in Gryffindor who needs help. If not, try Slytherin. Abuse turns us all into Slytherins eventually. And without Severus there, I'm sure there's someone who needs help."

"Harry," McGonnagall said tiredly. "You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," he contradicted. "But explain anyway."

"You know about the blood wards. Albus needed to keep you there. It was for the greater good." Harry stood and waves of anger radiated from him. He leaned over the desk and put his face inches from his former professor.

"For the greater good," he intoned quietly. It was impressive how much presentation he had learned from Severus. "Do you know what horrors that justifies? Do you realize that every action of the Dark Lord and his minions becomes justified by that axiom? Do you realize that taking innocent life and harming innocent people becomes acceptable? No, 'for the greater good' does not justify anything. Do not bother trying to persuade me otherwise." He sat down again. "As you were saying?"

"I understand you're angry," she said after a moment. "But I just want to help. Can we let the injustice of the past be forgotten?"

"No," Harry said, his eyes still flashing, "It was the injustice of the past that leads to more recent problems. Don't you think that there's something inherently wrong with a situation where I had no adult I could trust? In my whole life there have been only three adults who cared about me. My mother, my father, and Severus Snape. Two are dead and the third will be as good as dead soon if I don't help him now. If that is all, Professor?"

"Harry," McGonnagall said sternly, raising from her chair and blocking Harry's chances of escaping her presence. "You will tell me what has happened to you, and you will tell me now."

"Or what? As you so kindly pointed out, you are my _former_ head-of-house."

"I have influence at the Ministry," she said, her eyes narrowing, "and if you don't, I may just be convinced not to mention my personal friendship with Severus Snape."

"It wasn't much of a friendship if it hinges on my actions," Harry said. "But all the same, I suppose it is a small price to pay if I have your word that you will support him?"

"You have my word."

"Where to begin, where to begin," Harry thought out loud. Finally he found a starting place, and began to relate to McGonnagall in stark detail everything that had happened since he left Hogwarts. When he had finished, he could feel that his face was cold, pale, and drawn, but at least he hadn't had an emotional breakdown. He was grateful for that. McGonnagall looked stunned. Harry rose and left the office wordlessly. At least he had some political support, even if it had cost him his privacy.

He went back to the library and began his search again for anything that would possibly help him. So far he had turned up nothing. If he had to, he would go into the trial with his request as the Boy-Who-Lived to see Severus go free. It was a bad argument, he knew, but perhaps the court was still as corrupt as he remembered and would listen to that. He smirked at his book ruefully.

* * *

_"To be a properly conducted trial, the prosecutor must be an individual, or a group of individuals, and not the Ministry of Magic. This is to protect innocents from unjust rulings. If the Ministry is both prosecutor and judge, there is no justice in the system."_

Well, Harry distinctly remembered reading in the morning's Daily Prophet that the Ministry was charging Severus Snape with Dumbledore's death. It might not be much to go on, but it was something at least. And he still had his cards of politics to play - him as the Boy-Who-Lived, and McGonnagall as Headmistress of Hogwarts. He marked the passage and took the book from the library. In a little time, in obtained a statement from the Headmistress expressing her desire to see Severus found innocent of all charges.

Severus' trial was scheduled for the next day, at 8:00, when the Ministry opened its courts. Harry would be sure to be there, and be there on time. He doubted that Severus had even seen to a defense at all. The man felt he was guilty, and deserved what the Ministry would give him.

* * *

_**A/N: As always, reviews and ideas are appreciated. I'm going to borrow an idea from another author (evil minded) and if, when you review, you tell me your house, or the house you would like to be in, I will assign house points depending on the review.**_


	3. The Trial

Harry leaped from his bed in the hospital ward, and used a strangled expletive. He hadn't needed the hospital but it was the only place where he could spend the night without arousing trouble. Poppy heard the noise Harry was making and came over.

"Why did you let me sleep so late?" Harry verbalized. He was somewhere in between hissing and shouting.

"I-I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," Poppy stammered. "I got instructions to let you sleep. The Headmistress said so. She said you needed it and that she would take care of Severus' trial until you got up."

Harry rolled his eyes. He grabbed his glasses off the stand near by and left the ward without a word. It was almost 9:00, and Severus' trial would be well underway by now.

* * *

Severus sat down in the chair at the center of the court, and chains leaped up and bound him tightly. He sucked in his breath suddenly, as memories of his last time sitting there washed over him. Last time, Dumbledore had been there to get him off of his Death Eater charges. Now his charges were killing the same man.

"Will the accused please state his name?" the Minister and judge of the case drawled.

"Severus Tobias Snape."

"Does the accused understand the charges brought against him, namely, the murder of Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes."

"How does the accused plead?"

"Guilty."

"Then let us see the prosecution's evidence." Although this was an entirely unnecessary step, and Severus rolled his eyes and huffed, the Minister seemed intent on rubbing this in his, and the world's, face. Severus leaned back in the chair and tuned out the mile long list of testimony and evidence that he had, in fact, killed Dumbledore.

"Does the accused have any defense which he would like to put forth?" the Minister finally asked.

"No," Severus replied. There was a loud crash from the back of the room, and everyone, even Severus, tied though he was to the chair, turned to see the cause. A young man, dressed all in black, with a black cloak flowing behind him, had pushed both doors open to their limit, and came striding up the isle.

"Yes, he does!" he said. At least he had learned something from Severus in that first potions lesson besides three facts and that he hated the man. He had learned how to make an impressive entrance.

"Harry!" Severus said, his voice confused between joy and horror. "What are you doing here?"

"Silence!" the Minister shouted. "What is the meaning of this?" Harry had reached the front of the room and stood in front of the council of wizards. He hadn't looked at Severus once, even when he heard his name called.

"I, Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the vanquisher of Voldemort," they all winced, "being of sound mind and body, do hereby appoint myself in charge of the defense of the accused, namely Severus Tobias Snape, whose charges are the murder of Albus Dumbledore. Does the council accept my position?" They nodded. "Good. Then we can proceed." Harry then remembered being in this same room himself not too many years ago. He remembered how scared he had been. He remembered having an unexpected person there to defend him. And he also remembered how much it hurt that that person had not looked at him. He sharply turned his back on the minister, put his hands behind his back and faced Severus squarely, feet slightly apart. Their eyes met, and after a moment Harry smirked. It was the first time that they had seen each other after Harry had left. And Severus returned the smirk.

"According to the Daily Prophet," Harry began, once again addressing the council, "this trial is both being prosecuted by the Ministry and being judged by the Ministry. Is that correct?"

"Of course, my boy," the Minister said with a honey-coated tone. "Now, if we could only talk this over privately..."

"I am not your boy, and I never will be anyone's puppet," Harry spat back. "We will not talk anything over privately. Is there not a law that states that a trial may not be both prosecuted and judged by Ministry officials, as this is a conflict of interest, and may lead to an unjust verdict on the part of the accused?"

"But, Harry," the Minister said, "you can be assured that the Ministry would not hand out an unfair verdict." Harry snorted at that, but bit back any retort.

"But is the Ministry breaking its own laws in order to conduct this trial?" he pressed.

"Well," the Minister began, "strictly speaking, I suppose so..." Harry cut off any further justification.

"Then I presume that this trial is no longer is session, and the accused may go free." This wasn't a question. It was very clearly a statement, and the Minister's face reddened. Harry smirked at him. It felt very good to infuriate any ministry employee, with the exception of Mr. Weasley, but the Minister himself! This feeling was unlike Harry had every had before, although flaunting Umbridge had come close.

"It is not!" the Minister bellowed.

"Oh?" Harry said, raising an eyebrow. "And why not?"

"Because I said it isn't!"

"And what do you plan on doing?"

"I hereby find the accused guilty of the charges," the Minister said, standing, and looking furious, "and I sentence him to the the full measure of the law - the Dementor's Kiss!"

"No, you will not!" a voice broke from the crowd, and Minerva McGonnagall came up to the front of the room. "I believe you overstep your bounds, Minister. Nothing about this trial is legal. Severus deserves a jury vote, and if you won't call the trial, a different judge."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said, with a slight nod of his head. The Minister sat down, and was muttering something incoherent.

"Where do you expect me to find a judge who isn't part of the Ministry?" he finally asked.

"You could call the trial," Harry put in.

"I won't. You will rot here before I'll do that," he said. "Well?"

"I can serve as the judge," McGonnagall said. "As Headmistress of Hogwarts, I have that legal ability."

"Humph," the Minister snorted. His day was not supposed to go like this! But he stepped down, and Minerva sat in the chair he had just vacated.

"How does the jury find Severus Snape?" she asked. All twelve cast their votes as guilty. Harry sighed, as his shoulders dropped.

"Look," he said, "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Savoir of the Wizarding World. Don't you think you can let him go if I ask it? I've asked nothing from anyone for everything I did, in recompense for everything that was done to me. This is what I ask. Don't you think you could change your vote?" He looked at each of the jury with pleading eyes. Each one shook his head. Finally one of them stood, and addressed Harry.

"I don't know why you are doing this, Mr. Potter," he said. "I would think you would want to be the one to bring swift justice to Mr. Snape, seeing as he killed your Headmaster, friend, and leader of the Light."

"Dumbledore may have been my Headmaster," he said scornfully, "but he was truly neither of the other two. He was just as corrupt as the Dark Lord, but just saw things slightly differently. He was never my friend - not really - or he would never have used me. Additionally, Severus killed Dumbledore to protect 'the Light' as you call it. He did it because it was necessary as a spy to maintain his cover. He and Dumbledore had planned this, should it ever become necessary. Do you think that you might at least reconsider your decision?"

"No," he said. "He still killed him, and the law is clear. He must be found guilty." Harry looked up at McGonnagall and she nodded slightly.

"Harry," Severus said softly, but Harry didn't turn to him, although Severus could tell he was listening. "Just give up." Harry nodded, but still refused to look at Severus as he hung his head in defeat.

"The jury has found the accused guilty," McGonnagall said, "and I sentence him with the lightest sentence I can in this situation - house arrest. Will you accept the charge of looking after the accused, Harry James Potter?"

"I will," Harry said, looking up at McGonnagall with a look of relief. He felt his eyes swimming with tears, and he turned to Severus, who was looking with disbelief at his new judge.

"I hereby release the prisoner to Harry Potter and give him twenty-four hours before his house arrest becomes mandatory," she continued, banging the gavel in emphasis. "Case dismissed." The chains around Severus began to loosen and he pushed them off. He had barely gotten to his feet when Harry ran to him and embraced him. Severus, although slightly surprised, returned the gesture gently. After a moment, it was broken.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, his voice and eyes sincere. "I told you stay away."

"I know," Harry replied. "But you had done a terrible job of coming up with your own defense." He smirked slightly, and crossed his arms. Severus rolled his eyes.

* * *

**_A/N: Is there anything in particular you want to see happen at this point? Any loose ends that you would like to see_ _tied?_**

**House points:**

Gryffindor: 20

Slytherin: 10

Ravenclaw: 10

Hufflepuff: 0


	4. Reconstruction

It was Tuesday morning, and Harry stumbled out of bed, reached for his glasses, and blearily put them on his face. He looked down at his clothes and realized he hadn't changed. He was still in his jeans, even his cape was still on. Thankfully, he'd taken off his boots. Why hadn't he changed his clothes? Glancing around the room, his memories came back to him like a crashing wave. The trial. Moving back into Spinner's End. And somehow he had passed out back in his old room. He stood up, and went out to the kitchen, where Severus was already up, dressed, and drinking a cup of tea over the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning, Severus," Harry said when he entered, and he twisted his fingers slightly. They had hardly spoken at all the evening before. It had been a frantic move, trying to everything of Harry's back into Spinner's End. Harry wanted everything to be stable within the given 24 hours. According to the clock, it was almost nine o'clock. Well, of course Harry had slept late. He had gone to bed late and had had a hard day.

"Good morning, Harry," Severus said, still reading the paper. "I have breakfast ready for you. It's in the kitchen."

"Thank you," Harry said, and in a few minutes he had returned with a plate of eggs and toast and sat down across from Severus. He laid down his paper and looked at Harry has Harry picked up his fork. Harry looked up at him and froze mid-motion. Severus laid his arms on the table, with his fingers interlaced.

"Yes, sir?" Harry asked.

"We need to speak of a few things, Harry," Severus said.

"Yes, sir," Harry agreed. He began to eat his meal.

"I greatly appreciate what you did for me yesterday," he said. "But I told you to stay away, remember?"

"Yes, I do, sir," Harry said.

"Get rid of the 'sir,'" Severus finally huffed. "I thought we agreed on a first name relationship." Harry nodded, and began to study something apparently quite interesting on his toast. "Anyway," Severus continued, "I want to know why you didn't listen to me."

"Because I didn't want to lose you," Harry whispered, risking a glance up at his former professor through black eyelashes and fringe. "You're the only adult who cares about me." Now it was Severus' turn to nod.

"I see. How did you manage it?"

"Manage what?" Harry looked up and met his gaze.

"How did you become a lawyer over the weekend? How have you managed to be able to face me?" Harry laid down his fork, and rubbed his fingers on a napkin, and gave Severus his full attention.

"I went to the Hogwarts library. I've become a very fast reader lately, and Professor McGonnagall let me have full access. I just read until I came to that little part, and I remembered what McGonnagall had showed me in the Daily Prophet about your trial."

"That answers one of the questions. What about the other?"

"Well..." Harry hesitated, and broke eye contact. How could he explain? "Well, I've been thinking, and well..."

"If you could quit stammering," Severus sighed, but not impatiently.

"I don't see how adding the guilt of your death or worse to my conscience would help anything," Harry finally huffed at him, and grabbed his plate and silverware and got up. Severus did not watch him, but seemed to be staring off into space, as he thought about Harry's outburst.

"Is there anything else?" he asked suddenly, and Harry stopped as he was about to go into the kitchen. "Have you told anyone?" Severus turned his head and looked Harry in the eye. "You would do well to close your mouth before insects find it a habitable sanctuary," he added. Harry obliged, and just blinked at him for a moment.

"Well...yes," Harry said, still confused. "I told McGonnagall." Severus picked up his tea spoon and began spinning it on its end.

"And the circumstances of that?"

"She knew something wasn't normal, and she said I had to tell her what was going on or she wouldn't help with your trial, and I needed the political support of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, alright?" Harry said quickly in one breath. He turned and left before Severus could stop him. He just sat there, still spinning his spoon, and thinking. After a few minutes, Harry came back through the door, as Severus had known he would.

"Sorry," Harry said stiffly. He went over to his chair and sat down again, his facial expression unreadable. "But I did tell her, and so she knows. I didn't spare her any details, so that she could not accuse me of holding anything back and not help you." He hung his head slightly. Severus snorted lightly.

"I think she would have helped even if you hadn't told her anything, Harry," Severus said. "I can't be sure, but that's what I think. While I disagree with her methods, it was a good thing you told someone. By the very fact that you're able to sit here with me, and hold a decent conversation, I can tell that you have come a long way in the healing process. I'm very glad of that." Harry suddenly put his elbows on the table and buried his face in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, muffled by his hands.

"Whatever for?" Severus replied suddenly concerned. He noticed that Harry's shoulders shook slightly, but there was no response from the boy. Severus got up and went to Harry and touched him on the shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when, instead of flinching, Harry seemed to lean into the touch.

"What's wrong?" Severus whispered. After a few attempts, Harry finally managed to calm himself. He took his hands away from his face a few inches, but didn't fully put them down.

"I - I couldn't save you. Not all the way. You'll hate house arrest. It will be terrible. And I caused you all this trouble." Severus sighed softly.

"I can't say that I'll love being in the same building for the rest of my life, no," he agreed. "But you did save me, because otherwise I would have gotten the Kiss. I would take house arrest over that any day." He began to rub small circles on Harry's back. "I just wonder if it was worth it for you?" He said it so softly, he wasn't sure if Harry heard.

"Yes," Harry replied equally softly. "It is worth it." Severus nodded, even though he knew Harry couldn't see him.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, slightly louder. "I don't deserve it, but I appreciate it." Suddenly Harry's whole body changed and he spun around to look at Severus standing next to him. His face was a cross between horror and curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he finally choked out. "You almost died for me! Of course you deserve it." Severus smiled slightly.

"I don't wish to discuss it," he finally said. "Let me suffice to say that I am pleased that you think I deserve it." He went back to his seat across from Harry, and he felt Harry's eyes studying him. He picked up the Daily Prophet again and his cup of tea, cold now. As he brought it to his lips and took a sip, he began to choke on it. In a few second he was recovered, and Harry continued to give him a questioning look. He handed Harry the paper and pointed to an article. Harry read it.

_Tuesday, February, 23, 2010_

_Snape Trial: Punishment or Reward?_

_In a move that shocked the Ministry with it's disregard for the laws of our country, Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived accused the Ministry of not fulfilling it's own laws, appointing himself as the defense for Severus Snape, a proven Death Eater, and the man who killed Albus Dumbledore._

_The Boy Who Lived reminded the Ministry that it cannot prosecute a person itself, and preside over the trial. As such, Minvera McGonagall, by right as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, acted as presiding judge. After a jury unanimously found Severus Snape guilty, the judge sentenced him to house arrest, under the care of the boy Who Lived To Defeat He Who Must Not Be Named._

_But, is this a punishment...or a reward? Instead of a punishment, the judge seems to be releasing this murderous Death Eater into the hands of our Saviour, as his LOVER! The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, as many of you know, has been missing for 9 months, and, reappearing at the trial today, was clothed in all black. Former students and wizarding world alike can recall that the Death Eater Snape never wore any colour but black, the uniform of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's followers, and now he is forcing his dress code upon our Saviour._

_Is this is the fault of the Boy Who Lived? Has he chosen to be with this criminal? Or, dear readers, is some Darker Magic at work here? Has Harry Potter been missing for 9 months of free will, or has this fugitive Death Eater been holding him hostage?_

_Rita Skeeter_

* * *

**_A/N: So, what do you all think? Any and all suggestions are welcome._**

**_Many thanks to waiting4amadmanwithabox for writing the Skeeter article._**

**House points:**

Gryffindor: 50

Ravenclaw: 25

Slytherin: 20

Hufflepuff: 0

(Do any of you Slytherins want to start reviewing?! I hate it that Slytherin is in THIRD place. *huff*)


	5. Old Friends Anew

As Severus Snape was choking on his tea, in another house, on the other side of London, Ronald Weasley did the exact same thing.

"Hermione!" he gasped, once he had cleared his lungs of the tea. She was staying at the Burrow for a visit, and she had just come back from the kitchen with Molly Weasley. It had been a very funny event explaining to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that she was now Ron's girlfriend. Mr. Weasley had been so thrilled at the thought of having Muggles in the family!

"What is it, Ron?" she replied. "Any word on the trial?" Well, of course, they had been following the story on Snape's trial. It had been a much talked about story at the Weasley house.

"Well...yeah, sorta," he said, handing her the paper, unknowingly doing the same thing as a certain Potions Master at that moment. Hermione accepted it, and when she had finished, the threw the paper down on the table.

"I'd pay a small fortune for your thoughts," Ron finally said, breaking the silence.

"Skeeter is going to pay for this," she said, in almost a Snape-like growl. "I don't know what possessed her to write this after being an unregistered animangus, but I will see to it that my threat is carried out."

"I thought so," Ron said. "So are we off?"

* * *

An hour later, Ron and Hermione both stood in the Ministry of Magic, waiting for their names to be called to speak to a member of magical law enforcement. Hermione just sat there huffing every so often. Ron was more relaxed, but then, he didn't have to worry if Hermione was taking care of it. Finally, they were called and went to the office.

"Mr. Weasley? Miss Granger?" a well groomed gentleman behind a desk said.

"Yes," Hermione said, helping herself to a chair across from him, Ron following suit. "I wish to report an unregistered animangus."

"Who would this be?" the man asked.

"Rita Skeeter. She turns into a little bug." The man snorted.

"Not an inappropriate form for her, is it?" he chuckled. Ron agreed.

"Well, honestly," the man said, "I'll take your accusation to someone higher up, but don't count on it getting very far. Whether I agree with what Skeeter writes or not, she is a public figure and there are lots of people who would make up a story against her simply for that - and I see that they can have motivation for such things."

"But she is," Hermione said calmly. "How else would she get even some of the facts right? She was always finding out details about Harry when she shouldn't, which was how we found out about her." The man simply nodded.

"This is all I can do for you," he said. He reached over his desk and shook both their hands. "Thank you, and have a nice day."

* * *

Harry just started sputtering, and honestly, Severus found it quite amusing. What he didn't find funny was the horrified look on Harry's face after he finished reading. Harry just sank down into a chair, with a blank expression in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. Harry seemed to almost wake up at the question.

"Yes," he said, much too quickly. "I'm fine. The ridiculous things that woman writes." He looked almost apologetically at Severus.

"Well, now comes your decision," Severus said. "You can stay in the wizarding world, or you can continue along on a Muggle life. Either way will work fine, but apparently, appearing in court like you did, didn't make the wizarding world any fonder of you or me. At the same time, the Ministry will still be checking in on us and living a Muggle life may present its own difficulties." Harry simply nodded.

"I know," Harry said running his hands over his face. "The wizarding world is empty for me," he eventually continued. "I saved it, but not for myself. I'll be content to simply live a Muggle life." Severus nodded his consent.

* * *

"Skeeter, you blasted woman!" Hermione shrieked as she banged loudly on Skeeter's office door. Ron stood quietly beside her. "Get out here!" After a few minutes of pounding, the door opened, and Rita Skeeter motioned them in.

"You wrote that article about Harry and Snape," she accused with narrowed eyes, and she fairly was seething with anger. "I reported you to the Ministry, just like a said I would. What in the world possessed you to write it?"

"The Minister personally commissioned it," she said smugly, crossed her arms, and smirked at Hermione. "If you think I'm scared of your report, I'm not. Look at this." She handed Hermione a parchment and she read it over. She groaned. It was the certificate of registration.

"How did you get this?" she asked.

"The Minister personally registered me," she explained, still smug. "He and I have an increasingly close professional relationship." Hermione turned on her heel and left the room, with Ron behind her.

"We're apparating to Spinner's End," Hermione informed him calmly.

"Whatever you say," Ron said, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. Once they had left the Ministry, they apparated to near where Harry had told them where Spinner's End was.

"Ron!" Hermione gasped at the same time as Ron gasped, "Hermione!"

"The house is ransacked!" she observed. They both ran up to the house and tried to open the door, but it was locked. They tried all the unlocking spells they knew, but none worked.

"Let's try to knock?" Ron suggested eventually. So they did.

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

"Blasted Ministry," Harry muttered as he got up to answer the door. He opened it.

"Ron? Hermione?" he choked as he looked at them. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed as she hugged him tightly around his neck. Harry returned the gesture. "I'm so glad you're alright. What happened to the house? Where's Snape?"

"Oh, the house," Harry almost laughed. "Wards. Wizards see it as run down, and Muggles see it as normal like the other houses. Severus is inside. To what may I credit this unexpected visit? And please come in." They stepped in and Harry closed and locked the door behind them.

"Who was it, Harry?" Severus said, stepping into the front room, and seeing Ron and Hermione, didn't expect an answer. "Hello," he instead greeted them. "I trust you are doing well?"

"Yes, sir," Ron said. "We just wanted to visit Harry, that's all. We won't bother you." Severus snorted.

"I won't chop you into potions ingredients, if that's what you're worried about. You've aged far too much to be worth my time." Hermione and Harry smirked at Ron's twisted expression. Severus did as well, and, shaking his head, left them with Harry in the front room.

"So," Harry said, turning to his friends, "please have a seat, and tell me what's up." They sat down, and then Hermione began.

"You've seen the article in the Daily Prophet?" Harry snorted.

"Yes, and I can assure you that almost none of it is true, don't worry," he said in one breath. "It's all rubbish. Severus is not forcing me to do anything, and we are not lovers." He shuttered slightly at the thought.

"I didn't think any of it was true," Hermione said.

"Good," Harry said.

"But I've talked to Rita Skeeter."

"Oh?"

"And she's now a registered animangus. We have no more leverage against her. She said the minister himself registered her. I'm not sure what's going on, Harry, but be prepared for more articles. We'll have to come up with something." Harry nodded.

"So what's been going on with you, Harry?" Ron said after a moment of silence, making sure that the Skeeter topic had died.

"Well, this trial has taken a lot out of me," he said, visibly relaxing. "It's hard work becoming a lawyer over the weekend." He laughed.

"Were you there when Snape was arrested?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no," Harry admitted slowly. "He sent me his patronus."

"Oh," Ron said, puzzled. "Why weren't you there?"

"I was..." he began and then paused. "I was living near the college I'm going to." Hermione looked at him curiously.

"I don't believe that's the whole story," she said.

"Well, no," he eventually agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's not. But really, it's not that interesting. I doubt you'd want to hear it."

"I bet we would," Ron interjected. "It's just you don't want to tell it!"

"Such lack of tact could only be ascribed to a Gryffindor," a silky voice sneered from the doorway. Ron fairly jumped. Severus was leaning against the door frame. "If Harry doesn't want to tell you something, I suggest you leave the subject be. If he wishes to tell you, he will, and if not, he won't." Severus didn't wait for a reply and left again.

"Sorry," Ron said quickly. "I didn't mean to pry, but, well, you know, we are your friends, and we'd keep whatever you say a secret, you know that. You can trust us." Harry smiled ruefully.

"It's not that I don't trust you," Harry said. "It's just...not an easy story to tell."

"Did Severus hurt you?" Hermione whispered, clearly worried. "In any way?"

"See, that's the complicated part," Harry said. "Properly, no." Hermione just gave him a puzzled look. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you the story." And so he began to explain everything that had transpired since he left Hogwarts.

* * *

In the other room, Severus heard where the conversation had gone, and decided to step in to at least give Harry the option of not telling his friends what had happened if he so wished.

"Such lack of tact could only be ascribed to a Gryffindor," he said, after having silently made it to the door, and leaned on the door frame. He had to suppress a smirk at the way Ron jumped. At least he hadn't lost his skills at intimidating his former students. "If Harry doesn't want to tell you something, I suggest you leave the subject be. If he wishes to tell you, he will, and if not, he won't." Not wishing to get into a discussion over the matter, he turned and left. He hoped Harry would tell them. He needed the support from his friends. While Severus disagreed with the manner Minerva had used to convince Harry to tell her what had happened, he understood that having told one person once, it would make it easier for Harry to tell his friends now. He smiled to himself when he heard Harry begin the tale, but left earshot, not wanting to hear it.

* * *

"And so, Severus sent me his patronus, and I went to the Hogwarts library, where McGonnagall helped me some, and then I ended up at the trial, and here I am," Harry finished simply. "Does anyone know why it's so cold in here?" He rubbed his arms. Ron and Hermione had taken the explanation well, even if with a lot of exclamations and questions along the way.

"No," Hermione said puzzled. "It kept getting colder as you were telling the story. I just don't feel that well right now."

"Yeah, me neither," Ron agreed. "I wonder what it is."

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. It was particularly difficult to write. Ideas and suggestions will be rewarded with house points._**

**House points:**

Gryffindor: 65

Slytherin: 45

Ravenclaw: 35

Hufflepuff: 5


	6. When Will You See?

A silver doe galloped through the front room and passed through the door.

"Wait, what was that?" Ron exclaimed, standing up and watching the closed door the doe had passed through.

"That was Severus' patronus!" Harry also exclaimed, standing as well. He looked through the doorway to where he knew Severus was somewhere, and in a moment, then man and had hurried into the doorway.

"What are you lot of Gryffindor imbeciles doing just gaping there?" he demanded. "Did I teach you sixth year defense for nothing?" He narrowed his eyes at Ron and Hermione, and they returned his gaze, looking a bit confused. When he reached Harry, the boy immediately dropped both his gaze and his head.

"It's dementors, isn't it?" he whispered.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," he drawled.

"What are they doing here now?" Ron interjected.

"Well, obviously, the Minister sent them as he apparently doesn't trust Harry or myself to keep our bargain," Severus snapped.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir," Ron back peddled. Suddenly there was a screeching in the other room.

"What's going on?" a woman's voice called. Hermione pursed her lips.

"If that's who I think it is," she muttered in Ron's ear, "the dementors will seem a minor threat." They all ran into the next room. Skeeter was there, with her notebook and quill, with a mask of sheer horror on her face.

"Skeeter!" all four of them exclaimed at once.

"What are you doing here?" Severus hissed. He approached her till there was only a couple inches between them. Skeeter's only reaction was to increase her fear.

"Getting a report of course," she finally said, faking a calmness everyone knew she did not have at the moment. Severus turned his back sharply on her, and re-approached the Gryffindors. Then he looked over his shoulder at her.

"There are dementors outside," he stated simply. "Care to explain that? My patronus is the only thing standing between how we feel now and feeling like Azkaban. And I can't keep it going forever. Even if we all worked together, we couldn't keep it up forever."

"It's the minister," she said.

"I knew that," Severus sneered.

"He wanted to see justice done, since you got off so easily." Severus snorted.

"Justice? What sort of justice is it to trap four other innocent people with me - yourself included - in something akin to Azkaban?" He turned to the Gryffindors. "I'll keep casting spells to distract the dementors. You need to get out of here and stay away. You too, Skeeter."

"And then what will you do, sir?" Hermione challenged, slightly defiantly.

"I'll hold out as long as I can, but that's alright," he said, although he would never admit he was slightly touched by the girl's concern. "I've been living on borrowed time anyway. There's no reason to take you down with me. It truly is no better than I deserve." He gave a resigned and accepting sigh.

"Severus," Harry almost whispered. "It isn't. When will you learn?" Their eyes met, and Severus was surprised at the depth in the shining green eyes. He could see pain and longing, but he also could see love, and a certain calmness that he, Severus, didn't even feel.

"Miss Granger," Severus said, not breaking the eye contact. "Please see to it that Miss Skeeter is kept away from Harry and myself for the time being."

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged, and they went to the other end of Spinner's End. They were gone, and yet Harry and Severus kept the eye contact, neither one of them speaking. Finally, Severus sighed, and broke eye contact.

"Perhaps this isn't the most appropriate time to have this talk," he said, sitting in an armchair, and playing with his wand. "But we need to reach an understanding and we need to reach it soon."

"Alright," Harry said, sitting on the edge of the chair across from him.

"You know that I was the one who delivered that prophecy which killed your parents. I failed them. And then I failed to protect you from my brother. It was because you were with me that it happened. I've failed you and Lily. And much as I was forced to, I _did_ kill Dumbledore. I was a Death Eater, I am a murderer. Do you really think I deserve any better? I've had several months of peace and happiness with you. That's all I can hope for."

"But it's not!" Harry protested. "You made mistakes, yes, but that's nothing you should have to suffer this much for! Your debt was paid a long time ago. When will you see that? Or will you not believe it until your bones are cold and in the ground?" Severus sighed.

"I don't think you see my debts the same way I do, Harry," he said, shaking his head slightly. "There is no way I can pay for the damage I've done."

"Exactly!" Harry said. "So your death isn't going to help either! So let's just all move on and live our lives. Where is your Slytherin self-preservation right now anyway?"

"That died when Lily died," Severus replied.

"You can't just give up!" Harry continued. "We all need you! _I _need you."

"I don't think that's quite as true as you want me to believe."

"Yes, it is! Other than my parents, as I told McGonnagall, you're the only adult who's ever really cared about me. You've seen me as Harry - as just Harry - and not a weapon or the Chosen One or the Boy Who Lived. I've come a long way, Severus, in the past few months, and I don't want to see you suffer for what happened to me - or my parents. Please. If you care about anything - if you care about me - don't just give up." Harry took his gaze again, and this time, Severus saw a deep pleading. This truly was what Harry believed. It would be a beautiful thing if it were true. Did such beauty really exist? Severus didn't know. But in that moment, he decided he would. Was life really worth it if there wasn't?

"You're right, Harry," he murmured. "Think back to your defense classes. Where should we begin? My energy is dying quickly. The doe will fail in a few minutes."

"We need to get all our patronuses together - even Skeeter's - and hope that that is enough to get rid of the dementors. You and I will head over to where I've been staying the past few months. Ron and Hermione will contact McGonnagall, and then we can continue from there."

"What about Skeeter?"

"She'll come with us," Harry said after a moment. "We can't have her publishing what she undoubtedly overheard me telling Ron and Hermione. You look terrible. Let's get this plan started."

* * *

**_A/N: This story just gets harder and harder to write! I hope you enjoy the chapter. I feel the story is coming to a resolution soon. Make sure you check out my other HP story that I've started, called "Behind Closed Doors." Don't forget to review to help out your house._**

House points:

Slytherin: 170

Gryffindor: 110

Ravenclaw: 60

Hufflepuff: 5


	7. Conclusion

"Skeeter!" Harry exclaimed when he and Severus rejoined the others. "I have a deal to make with you. We will get you out of here and save your life, on the condition that you don't publish what you heard, and that you do publish an article backing the court's decision, exposing the Minister for what he is, and advocating that Severus not be further tried for leaving Spinner's End under these circumstances. Is that acceptable to you?" Skeeter glared at him, but nodded.

"Alright," Harry continued, "Ron and Hermione, you go to Professor McGonnagall and have her keep the Ministry occupied with something - anything! - for long enough to have Skeeter publish her article. Severus and I will go to a small flat I have, and hope the dementors don't follow us." Ron and Hermione nodded. "Now, we all need to cast our patronuses together if we hope to get out of here."

A round of "Expecto Patronum!" was heard, and four new patronuses were seen. They all left Spinner's End safely, and split their different ways.

* * *

It was very quiet in Harry's flat. Severus had fallen asleep on the couch. His patronus had drained a lot of energy from him, and Harry was not about to disturb him. Harry wondered how the rest of the group were fairing. It would all come down to tomorrow's paper.

* * *

Harry opened up the morning paper and saw Skeeter's article on the front page. "Severus Snape - guilty and innocent at the same time." Harry read the article avidly, and found it to his satisfaction. It defended the idea that due to circumstances, house arrest was in fact a suitable punishment. She advocated that nothing happen to Snape because of leaving his house - this time - because the Minister had sent the dementors.

Then, Harry spotted another article, or rather, he should have spotted this one first. It was the top headline. "Minister resigns, due to scandal." That article dealt with the whole business of the trial, and the dementors. Apparently McGonnagall had called for his resignation, and knowing that public opinion was moving against him, he had decided to resign.

Severus was still sleeping, and Harry woke him up, telling him what had happened.

"It's safe to go back to Spinner's End now," he said. Harry smiled.

**The End**

* * *

House points:

Slytherin: 445

Gryffindor: 265

Ravenclaw: 210

Hufflepuff: 120


End file.
